


the most beautiful woman on the planet

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Dating, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Felicity discover that their tendency to try to out-compliment each other carries over to when they're drunk. They're also dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most beautiful woman on the planet

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "things you said when you were drunk"

“You,” Felicity waves her near-empty glass mostly in Iris’s direction—close enough, anyway—her words slurring slightly and catching just a bit on her tongue. “You are like…the prettiest person I know. And I know, like, a lot of pretty people. But your face. It’s just. How does it _do_ that?”

Felicity blinks at her in wonder and puts her drink down to properly cup Iris’s face in her hands, squeezing her cheeks with another breathless _“Wow!”_  when Iris smiles at her all sunshine-y and content, and Iris knows that the warm feeling curling in the pit of her stomach is definitely not just from the alcohol.

“Shut up, you’re adorable,” Iris laughs, because somehow everything seems so funny and floaty and bright right now, and scooches just a little bit closer, Felicity’s hands never leaving her face, so that she can bop her on the nose. “The _most_ adorable. The c-uuu-test. I wanna kiss your face.”

Felicity pulls her hands away just so she can clap them together in excitement, eyes sparkling with delight as she wiggles expectantly in her seat. “Do it,” she says, knocking her knees against Iris’s, bare skin against bare skin, and everything feels so warm and so nice and so warm, warm, warm. “Do it do it do it do it do it do—” 

“Okay,” Iris laughs again, because she has zero complaints or reservations about doing so. And Felicity’s face is so smiley and cute and her lips are pink and parted and yes. Kissing. Good. Best idea.

They’re both reasonably tipsy so it’s a little bit clumsy, and Iris misses her lips on her first try and ends up planting a kiss right on Felicity’s nose. Which is fine, because that’s cute too, and everything about Felicity is cute, cute, cute, and very kiss-worthy. 

“You missed,” Felicity giggles and Iris refocuses on her lips, squaring her shoulders and leaning in with new-found determination, and this time she definitely doesn’t miss. Felicity’s mouth is sweet and hot and tastes like cranberry vodka, and it might be just a little bit sloppy but that’s okay because this has been an excellent second date and Iris is pretty sure her sort-of-girlfriend won’t mind trying again in the morning.

“Wow,” Felicity beams at her, the skin around her eyes crinkling at the corners, adorable and bubbly as ever. “I can’t believe I just got a kiss from the most beautiful woman on the planet.”

Iris beams back at her, and she’s going for sexy but the uncontrollable giggling and the dopey grin on her face are probably ruining the effect when she says, “Do you want another?” 

Which seems to work just as well, anyway, because Felicity’s lips are back against hers in an instant, and she hums happily, feeling dizzy in the best way and a little like she’s floating on cloud nine, thinking how nice it is to be kissed by the most adorable person in the world.


End file.
